Cokelat yang Kita Minum Bersama
by kindovvf
Summary: Dell tidak keberatan berada di dekat gadis itu lebih lama dari seharusnya.


vocaloid (c) crypton, yamaha. tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini.  
ditulis sambil mendengarkan lagu **All About You** _by_ **316**.  
kayaknya mengandung gula dosis medium? saya lagi mood fluff www

* * *

 **Cokelat yang Kita Minum Bersama**  
kindovvf

* * *

Momo menghampirinya dengan cokelat _cup_ hangat di tangan.

Gadis itu terlihat seperti baru saja melewati hujan badai. Syal yang disampirkan asal-asalan. Kuciran rambut yang hampir copot. Poni Momo tergerai bebas di atas alis dan Dell yakin pandangan gadis itu sedikit-banyak terhalangi. Tidak separah kemarin, maka Dell pikir mungkin Momo baru saja memotong poni beberapa senti.

Momo tiba di hadapannya dengan senyum paling lebar yang dia miliki. Dell mendongak, memperbaiki posisi duduk, berusaha sekeras mungkin tidak perlu memindahkan kedua tangan dari dalam saku. Dia hanya memakai jaket tipis yang disambar asal-asalan dari lemari. Malam ini begitu dingin dan Dell ingat bagaimana sudut mata Momo mencibirnya karena tidak mempersenjatai diri dengan pakaian lebih hangat.

Tapi, tidak masalah. Momo sudah janji akan membelikan dia minuman hangat dari kedai seberang jalan yang baru buka satu minggu, sebagai ganti traktiran Dell minggu lalu. Dell sudah berkata Momo tidak perlu balas mentraktir, tapi Momo bersikeras agar mereka impas. Dell tidak keberatan. Tidak masalah. Walau harus berdingin-dingin ria di bangku taman alih-alih duduk berhadapan di dalam kedai, menonton salju-salju mulai turun perlahan dari dinding kaca. Tidak masalah. Dell tidak keberatan harus kedinginan sedikit lebih lama, jika dengan itu, dia dapat melihat Momo, menatap bola mata Momo yang hijau sesegar dedaunan pagi, berada di dekat gadis itu lebih lama dari seharusnya.

Dell _sama sekali_ tidak keberatan.

"Segelas cokelat, untuk pemuda tengil yang setengah mati kedinginan tapi malah sok kuat."

Momo mengulurkan cokelat _cup_ ke depan muka Dell. Gadis itu tidak mengenakan sarung tangan. Tidak seperti kebiasaannya. Mungkin Momo pun bergegas petang tadi, seperti Dell terburu-buru membanting pintu lalu berlari ke stasiun tempat mereka janji bertemu

Dell berhasil tersenyum walau sedikit. Udara malam hampir membekukan ujung bibirnya. Mungkin akan sungguhan turun salju. "Terima kasih."

Momo menarik kembali cokelat _cup_ itu. Dia tidak mengecek apakah spasi kosong di sebelah Dell kotor atau tidak, langsung asal menghempaskan diri dan menyamankan duduk. Bangku itu panjang, mungkin cukup untuk empat orang dewasa. Dell mengamati bagaimana Momo mencelupkan dua buah sedotan ke permukaan cokelat. Sejenak dia bertanya-tanya apakah itu sedotan warna hitam atau biru tua, namun segera sadar hal itu tidak penting.

"Biasanya, orang tidak minum cokelat pakai sedotan."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kita tidak pesan di tempat. Yang penting kita berdua bisa minum, oke?" Momo mengulurkan cokelat _cup_ lagi. Kali ini tepat di tengah agar mereka tidak perlu kesusahan menjulurkan leher.

Dell meminum duluan. Menyeruput lewat ujung sedotan. Sedikit, namun cukup untuk memenuhi rongga mulut dan kerongkongannya dengan rasa hangat. Benar-benar menyenangkan setelah sekian lama terpapar hawa dingin. Dell menunggu Momo menyelesaikan seruputannya sebelum menjauhkan mulut dari bibir _cup_ , hendak mengatakan sesuatu. "Hei."

Momo mengangkat pandangan dari permukaan cokelat, tepat menemukan tatapan Dell. Ada beberapa hal di sana yang tidak pernah berhenti membuatnya kagum. Tentang bola mata merah menyala. Merah yang tidak pernah jadi menakutkan bagi Momo. Merah yang kuat namun tidak berapi-api; merah yang menyiratkan ketenangan dan rasa aman. Mungkin warna mata Dell adalah kesukaannya di seluruh dunia. "Apa?"

"Sudah kubilang," celetuk Dell. Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan. Momo ikut menjauhkan mulut dari ujung sedotan demi mendengar lebih lanjut. "Yang begini lebih romantis, kan?"

Kalimat itu tidak terdengar seperti gombalan ataupun candaan. Momo menjulurkan lidah seolah mengejek, tapi Dell tahu mata Momo tersenyum. "Awas saja kalau kamu sampai kena pilek. Aku tidak mau merawatmu."

Dell berdecak satu kali. "Itu kejam."

"Aku tahu aku memang kejam."

"Tidak, tidak," Dell menggeleng. Momo baru saja menyelesaikan seruputan kedua ketika tangan Dell terangkat, mendarat di puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. Momo hampir tersedak. Dia mengamati bagaimana Dell belum melepaskan senyuman samar yang hampir-hampir tidak dia lihat itu, namun, jauh di luar apapun, Momo tahu senyuman itu _ada_. "Kamu yang terbaik, Mo. Percaya padaku."

"Tanganmu tidak berat," gumam Momo. Tidak begitu peduli apakah omongan barusan memiliki korelasi atau tidak. Dia hanya ingin mengingat bagaimana tangan Dell yang kasar menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalanya, sepenuhnya memberikan Momo rasa aman dan degup jantung yang tidak karuan. Dia tersenyum, memajukan _cup_ hingga menyentuh ujung hidung Dell. Wajah mereka hanya dipisahkan sebidang cokelat _cup_ kini. Dell mengangkat sebelah alis heran.

"Dell juga yang terbaik," ujar Momo riang, dan dia tidak akan pernah malu mengucapkannya berkali-kali. "Tapi, kalau tidak cepat-cepat, cokelat ini aku yang habiskan!"

Dell menyambut ajakan itu tanpa ragu. Detik berikutnya mereka sudah sibuk menghabiskan cokelat, berebut menyeruput lebih banyak dari yang lain. Pertandingan-pertandingan kecil dan konyol yang tidak lepas dari keseharian. Kadang Dell menang, kadang Momo menang, lebih sering Dell mengalah diam-diam, namun Momo selalu tahu dan habis-habisan memprotes betapa permainan akan lebih seru jika dua pihak berlaku adil. Dell hanya mengangkat bahu, selalu berkelit menghadapi segala tuduhan Momo yang hampir selalu benar.

"Kamu! Curang lagi!"

"Aku tidak curang."

"Bohong!"

"Apa buktinya?"

"Sedotanmu kosong. Kamu tidak minum lagi. Curang."

"Kupikir kamu lebih suka kalau minum lebih banyak?"

" _Geez_. Memang. Tapi tadi kan, kita sedang lomba siapa-minum-lebih-banyak."

"Aku tidak ingat pernah lomba seperti itu."

"Tahu apa? Kamu payah."

"Tapi suka, kan? Hayo."

"Suka apa? Cokelatnya atau kamunya?"

"Hmm. Momo suka yang mana?"

"Hih. Ew. Dasar basi. Pergi sana."

"Oke, oke. Ayo pulang sekarang?"

"Hmm."

* * *

"Dell."

Dell menoleh dari balik bahu. Tidak lama, karena Momo gegas mempercepat jalan, menjajari langkah Dell sekejap kemudian. "Ya?"

Momo mengaitkan jari-jemari di belakang tubuh. Dia mendongak untuk menemukan mata Dell yang balik menatapnya; salahkan saja perbedaan tinggi mereka yang cukup jauh, namun hal itu sejujurnya terasa menyenangkan, terasa menyenangkan. "Jangan khawatir," cetusnya riang. "Aku suka semuanya!"

* * *

a/n: quick ficlet sebelum tidur. kalo kemarin dua jam, yang ini satu jam. lumayan deh, peningkatan. masih dellmomo bcs hella. makasih buat yang udah review di fik-fik sebelumnya, baik yang dellmomo atau bukan. saya mungkin nggak bales, tapi saya baca semuamuanya! saya jadi terdorong nulis lebih banyak lagi www makasih banyak, ya. your support means a lot to me! xD

makasih udah baca. ciao

ps: get ready for mooaarrrr dellmomo from me :)))


End file.
